


Nightmares

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith are both scared shitless by Harry Potter, night time cuddling ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm kind of on hiatus at the moment but here's a fic after like a week and a bit of nothing since I've been revising for me exams

Ross turned over for the tenth time that minute, no matter how hard he tried to sleep, the image of the werewolf eating him alive haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Smith and Ross had watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban just before bed, completely forgetting the pair of them had nightmares the last time they watched that movie.

Across the hallway, in the other bedroom, Alex was tossing and turning too - for he was too afraid to close his eyes to allow whatever was lurking in the darkness to sneak up on him. In a desperate effort, he took his phone off charge and opened up his messages to Ross. Ross would still be awake, wouldn’t he?

Hey, can’t sleep, you awake? 

Ross had just turned over again when his phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet, in curiosity he picked it up. As soon as he saw the message was from Smith, he opened it up immediately and read his message. A smile creeped up the sides of his face and quick fingers worked fast to text him back.

Yeah, I’m awake… nightmares?

He hit send and waited for a reply from Smith, but none came. He turned back over and buried his head into the pillow. He did not hear someone enter the room. He turned over and sat bolt upright when he saw a shadowed figure, his jaw dropped open and a loud scream bellowed out from his lungs.

The figure quickly scrambled onto the bed and straddled Ross’ waist, pressing a small finger to his lips. Ross calmed down, realising it was only Smith. A smile creeped up his face as Smith rolled off of Ross’ torso and tucked himself into bed with Ross. They turned to face each other, but before Ross had a chance to speak, Smith had opened his mouth.

“Sorry -- the film gave me nightmares, can I sleep here tonight?” He whispered, already making himself comfortable so Ross couldn’t chuck him out.

“You know you’re welcome to stay any night.” Ross giggled, moving his head further along the pillow until his forehead was tickled by Smith’s mass of auburn hair.

“If Trott wasn’t here I’d never leave your side.”

“That’s only because you’d be too scared to leave incase the werewolves got you.” Ross laughed, finding Smith’s affectionate side funny.

“I’ll protect you from the damn werewolves, don’t you worry.” Smith mumbled, bringing his hand up to cup Ross’ chin.

“You’re the one who came running to me, I think you’re the one who needs saving!” Ross burst out into laughter whilst Smith looked disgruntled and in doubt.

“Yeah well I’ll do anything to save you, mate.” He grinned as he leaned in closer towards Ross’ mouth. The pair of them closed their eyes as their lips connected and everything suddenly became more intimate and secretive.

Ross brought his hand up to Smith’s chest and carded his fingers through Smith’s hair, a smile slowly spreading across his cheeks as warmth radiated between them. He pulled away for a moment to admire the way Smith looked in the dark, the way his hair stuck out in odd places but yet it still managed to look so perfect.

“You’re a fucking cheesy git, I hope you know that.” Ross giggled, caressing Smith’s cheek as his thumb ran over his ever growing stubble.

“You love it really though.” Smith jeered, pressing a small kiss to Ross’ forehead before he wrapped his bear-like arms around Ross’ shoulders and pulled him in tighter. Ross’ heart jumped slightly and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as the gesture provided him with a sense of security. Nothing was going to eat him whilst Smith was there.

 


End file.
